Godmoding
Godmoding, frequently abbreviated as GMing, sometimes spelt as godmodeing, and alternatively known as godmodding, refers to an infraction of the universally accepted rules of roleplaying. Godmoding is, unfortunately, a value judgment, and so there is seldom a concrete definition of what exactly is and is not an action persuant to this clause (such an issue plagues the Whills, as they are the arbitrators of GMing in Universe v.1.5). However, it is usually clear and easy to determine GMing actions in roleplay. History Godmoding had its roots at the very beginning of Universe V1.0. The addition of the Universe to the Jedi vs Sith application resulted in the forcible introduction of many people to the concept of text-based roleplaying games for the first time. Consequently, two divergent strands developed from the norm, both of which were based on misconceptions of roleplaying. The first strand comprised of people who did not understand what the boards were there for: observers of the early days of the original Universe will note many posts to the effect of "what's going on?" or "how does this work?". The second strand included what is now known as Godmoding. Basic Definition The term Godmoding is one used almost exclusively for roleplaying games. Its origins are from video games with cheat codes that enable the player to enter "God-Mode", and have access to abnormal powers or weapons. The concept remains the same in roleplay, but there are infinitely more applications of it. Godmoding is the use of powers, numbers, narration, or technology in such a way as to gain an insurmountable advantage over other players. The early Universe was infested with GMers, as practitioners of the term are referred to as. However, Godmoding is a relatively simple problem to deal with, if done correctly. Most times, simple information of the offending party that they are acting illegally will cause a reform to the behavior, unless he or she is a Munchkin (one who plays a collaborative RPG with the sole intent to win at all costs). Use With Powers Godmoding powers were at one time the most common of all. However, much more frequent now are powers that infringe upon Powergaming. For the most part, people have begun to gain an understanding of what can and cannot be done in terms of power. *The first rule of a text-based RPG is that you cannot claim a hit on another person's character. Thus, any powers that are 'unblockable' are defined as GMing. The Force Power Thought Bomb, among several others, has been defined as a GMing power. *In conjunction with the above rule, it is the responsibility of the player to claim damage appropriately. Powers that alleviate all damage perpetually are also defined as GMing. There are shielding powers, but they cannot be used to block every single attack. Additionally, excessive dodging is also GMing (hence the ban of the power, Force Travel, which is colloquially referred to as 'rifting'). *The use of many powerful techniques repeatedly is cause to call GMing. Force powers require energy to complete, and no one has infinite reserves of energy at their disposal. Use With Numbers Unlike many other forms of Godmoding, numbers are completely objective, and therefore simple to identify when compared to other forms of GMing. The state of affairs in terms of fleet sizes or army sizes in the old Universe went to such an extent that the Galactic Fleet Authority was made in order to impose a basis for restricting fleets. Now, the size of fleets and armies are limited by the Natural Laws as written by the Whills. *Using fleets or armies of unimaginable magnitude is GMing, with no two ways about it. Players who used fleets in excess of 1,000 capital ships were either concerned only with 'winning' in the RPG or were simply not aware of the concept of fair and realistic RP; thus their massive numbers became the insurmountable advantage that defined it as GMing. *Ships of a certain size are nigh undefeatable by smaller ships; hence, large ships were manufactered excessively, and fleets became uniform from player to player. Thus, length of ships is limited. *Excessive upgrades to ships gives them too much of an advantage. While replacing certain weapons with others, and swapping out certain things for improved performance in a specific area is thought well of, making your ship the best at everything brings to mind the very definition of GMing. *Armies also follow the same line of thought as navies. Use With Narration One of the more subtle, yet most potent, means of GMing is in the narration; that is, the storytelling. Players must bear in mind that they cannot touch another character, even if it is not their character doing the action, and that they must respond to their opponent's actions. Additionally, their character must be realistic. *Ignoring attacks is GMing. Every attack that is posted must be dealt with in some way or another. Otherwise, your character has a distinct advantage. *Subsequent to this postulation, you cannot make more than a certain number of attacks in a move, and they must follow in logical progression. In general, this number is limited to two or three. And you cannot both move a significant distance and attack in the same turn. For instance, it is GMing to leap over an opponent and strike at their back in the same move. They are separated by a factor of time (which Anakin Skywalker learned to his detriment on Mustafar). *Nature cannot attack for you, unless your character is using it with the aid of the Force. Thus, you cannot post lightning striking the opponent, unless it is your character who is directing the lightning. *Your character cannot have all-penetrating weapons, nor inpregnable armor. This is the same line of thought as proposed in the section based on powers. Additionally, your character cannot be portrayed as far more powerful than any other, unless rank dictates otherwise. A Sith Apprentice cannot hope to match up in terms of strength or power to a Jedi Grandmaster. Rank is only officially determined from the application itself. Use With Technology Superweapons in general are disallowed. This is a slight problem, as superweapons played a heavy role in some of the larger conflicts portrayed in Star Wars. *The Natural Laws have described which weapons/vehicles are not allowed to be used. *Generally speaking, as long as technology does not deal catastrophic levels of damage, prevent all damage from being done, or in any way violate the other forms of GMing as a part of its nature, it can be allowed. Use With Information It is important to remember the difference between in character(IC) and out of character(OOC). *Even if a player knows where another player's character is, this does not mean the character knows. Assuming your character knows what you know is one of the more insidious examples of GMing. This is also commonly known as 'meta-gaming'. *This is especially critical in terms of spying. Frequently, one will join a group, peruse all of the information, and then copy/paste it away. But these are impossible things for your character to know. *Past events, which are so conveniently posted and archived, are impossible for your character to know unless you were there at the time or are being shown them in a vision by someone who was present. There are also other means of perusing past events, especially with certain Force Powers, but reading the text is not one of them. *Anything posted here on the Jedi vs Sith wiki or Wookieepedia is considered out-of-character knowledge. There are means by which it could also be in-character knowledge, such as experience with some of the players or training in the use of Force powers, or a general knowledge of history. But an explanation of something provided on these reference sites does not permit your character inexplicable and complete comprehansion of the inner details of everything. Category:JvS RP